hereticfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Chapel
The Dragon Chapel is a level found within the Heresiarch's Seminary, the third hub of Hexen. It is a more convoluted temple with numerous tunnels and elevators. Walkthrough and Secrets Key puzzle switch Again, step out of the room with the three portals into the one with the big door. The door slowly opens, revealing the main room of the chapel. Before going in, you might want to jump on the dragon-wall ledges to your left and right and grab whatever goodies are there. Be careful as this causes a couple of afrits to jump from the ceiling and attack you. In the main chapel, kill all the monsters on the ground but if you’re not feeling like it, leave the monsters and all the pillars and ledges be. It might be a bit stressing to always have to dodge their attacks but before long, you’ll get on those ledges as well and killing them will be much easier. Go all the way north through the main room until you reach the platform with the small swamp pond (beware of the stalker there). Stepping on the platform causes the two pillars there to open, revealing a goodie and a Dark disciple each. It also opened two corridors in the walls (eastern and western) roughly in the middle of the main room. Enter the western corridor, and look for a the puzzle switch on the south wall before the branch. Flip it to unlock parts of the Griffon and Wolf chapels. Note: If you entered this level after opening the map, a krater of might will appear in the circle of torches. Additionally, alcoves in the west and east corridors open to reveal monsters (with items only appearing in cooperative play or deathmatch.) After wolf chapel Go through the eastern corridor, and the way south should be opened. At the end of the southern corridor is a dragon-face wall. It serves as a lift and takes you to one of the ledges in the main room. Of that ledge jump down to the closest ledge just a bit north of and below you. When you are there, the wall behind you will open, releasing some monsters but also revealing a switch, the second part of the puzzle. Pull it, kill all the monsters on the pillars and ledges (now you’re on the same height with them, killing them is much easier). and jump back down. Although a path opened in the western corridor to the south, it only leads to minor items and monsters. You can still use this to clear out part of the chapel. After griffon chapel After the griffon chapel, the paths to the north will be unlocked. The eastern corridor's northern path only leads to minor items and monster, but can be used to clear out threats. Said path leads you through a flight of stairs to a platform. When you’ll reach it, a wall behind you will open, releasing Dark Disciples, so be careful. On your way back down, you can use the dragon-wall which lifts you to another platform with some monsters and mana. The western corridor has a newly opened northern part. It leads you to a room in which is a small niche with a wall with a different pattern. It can be lowered and will take you up on a platform. There, you can open the dragon-wall, revealing more stairs going to another platform with a switch at the end. Pull it. Now get back down (the easiest way is simply to fall down) and again through the western corridor and then north. The dragon-wall in the northern end of the room is now open, revealing stairs going down. Follow the stairs, killing all the monsters as you go. Eventually, you’ll find yourself in a corridor going around a swamp (beware of the spitting stalkers!). At the end of it is a switch for the hub's puzzle. If you want to collect some more goodies before leaving this level, you can get to the swamp you saw through the window. Just step into the small swamp pond in the main hall of the level and hit the wall with all the candles. The pond will lower down, opening a way into the swamp. Get rid of all the stalkers and gather up the goodies. To get back up, just hit the swamp-textured wall where you came from, it will lower and lift you again into the main hall. Gallery To be Added Stats To be Added Notes To be Added Notes *''Dragon Chapel'' on The Doom Wiki *''Dragon Chapel'' on DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Level Category:Heresiarch's Seminary Level Category:Hexen Level